The present invention relates to a machine vise that will clamp two workpieces against oppositely facing surfaces of a center-mounted fixed vise jaw and which is self setting for clamping the same size or different size parts, and which will exert a preload on the parts.
Vises that use a center fixed block mounted on a body and movable jaws that move toward and away from the fixed block for holding or clamping parts has been shown in various forms in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 62,584 shows a vise type member, that uses a cam to move outer jaws in toward a fixed center jaw. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,098,063 and 4,934,674 also show double jaw vises.